


Thirty Days In The Hole

by smalltrolven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/pseuds/smalltrolven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Bela is in charge of Meg while she’s being held by Crowley</p>
<p>Warnings: Set sometime between 7.23 “Survival of the Fittest” and 8.17 “Good-bye Stranger”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Days In The Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters only my words.
> 
> Author’s Note: For the Bela/Meg space on my spnpairingbingo card. Thanks to Humble Pie for the title which comes from their song title, here’s a link to listen to while you read the story: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdXjm8pZMws

The cell they kept her in at first wasn’t one like she’d ever been in before, a lot has changed in Hell after Crowley has taken over.  First of all, it wasn’t hot, and there was no sulfur smell which was such a relief, smelling that all the time got to be a bit much after a while.  Second, there were actual comfy chairs and a bed.  And her minder, well she was as hot as Hell used to be.  Meg didn’t like being under Crowley’s thumb again, but this demon that’s been feeding her is kind of a consolation prize.  Something nice to look at, at the very least, which is saying something in Hell.

“Hey, what did you say your name was again?” Meg asks, mostly because she’s bored, but partly because she’s lonely.

“Bela.  Did you finish your dinner?”

“Yeah, there’s the tray.  Thanks for bringing me the extra fruit **_Bela_**.” Meg says with an extra smarmy accent on her name.

Bela shrugs noncommittally, “Sure, it wasn’t a big deal. Crowley’s said to keep you healthy, at least for now.”

“Well that’s a surprise.  Figured he’d want to off me the second he finally found me.”

“I heard a rumor that he has plans for you, something to do with using you for bait for an angel? But it didn’t make sense, why would an angel care about what happens to a demon?”

“Oh you’d be surprised.  Things have been strange upstairs for a while now.  How long have you been here?” Meg asks, sitting forward on the bed to get a little closer.

Bela leans up against the closed door since it seems like Meg wants to talk for once, “A few years I think, hard to tell.”

Meg looks her up and down thoroughly and lasciviously, “Thought you were kind of new, still too pretty to have been here long. Hey Bela, you know how long I’m supposed to be in here?”

“They said thirty days, then you’re getting transferred.” Bela answers before she thinks it all the way through, Meg’s outright staring and checking her out has rattled her badly.

“So a few more to go then, how will I pass the time?” Meg asks with a teasing lilt to her voice and twiddles her thumbs, flashing a sarcastic smile at Bela.

“I don’t know, keep twiddling your thumbs I guess.” Bela laughs.

“How about you stay here and talk for a while?” Meg suggests, patting the bed beside her.

“That all you want Meg?” Bela asks, raising an eyebrow.

“For now.” Meg says with an obvious purr.

“Fine, I’m not due anywhere for a while.” Bela shrugs and pointedly sits down in the chair opposite the bed.

“What’s your last memory upstairs?” Meg asks abruptly.

Bela opens her mouth in surprise, then shuts it with a snap, glaring at Meg, “What kind of thing is that to ask?”

“Just trying to get to know you.  Sorry if it’s a touchy subject.”

“I made a deal, a crossroads deal, with Lilith.  So it was hellhounds. You know about them?” Bela answers in her clipped still-British sounding accent.

“Oh yeah, used to handle them for Lucifer.  Even killed a few once when I was fighting Crowley, back when I was with the angel.”

“So the rumors are true, you really were with an angel? What’s that even like?” Bela asks with a sort of child-like awe that’s endearing.

“Yeah, for a while now.  It’s pretty wild.  He’s, well he’s not really just a he you know, he’s just in a vessel that’s male.  All I’ll say is don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if he was a she?”

Meg raises an eyebrow, “No, I’m equal opportunity as far as that goes.  Why do you ask?”

“Just curious I guess.  Always have been, always gotten me in trouble.” Bela admits.

“You allowed to fraternize with the prisoners Bela?”

“Don’t think there’s too many rules about that, this is Hell after all, you remember how it goes, right Meg?”

“Oh yeah, do I ever. I apprenticed under Alastair after all.”

Bela doesn’t have an answer for that, because she remembers Alastair all too well from her first days in Hell. 

“So tell me your last memory, other than the hellhounds.” Meg says, changing the subject away from something neither of them want to dwell on.

“Calling someone on the phone and begging for help.  Telling them about Lilith holding the crossroads deal contracts.” Bela says with a far-away look in her eyes, like she’s picturing herself making this long-ago phone call.

“Who were you calling that needed to know that?” Meg asks.

“A guy named Dean Winchester, he was trying to get himself out of a crossroads deal.  He’d sold his soul for his brother Sam, if you can believe that.”

“Of course.” Meg laughs, because of course Bela would know Sam and Dean.  Seems like they met a whole lot more demons than she’d realized.

“Why you know him?” Bela asks, surprised that there’s yet another demon who knew of the Winchester brothers.

“Yeah, you could say that, possessed his brother once, and he’s kind of buddies with my angel. So I know all about the Winchesters.”

“Dean’s still alive?” Bela asks, a little thrilled to hear this news, she’d only heard about Dean getting pulled out by angels and then something about another demon splitting the Winchesters up from each other.

“As far as I know, yeah he is.  I was just with him and Sam, and the angel.  We were fighting these Leviathan things, it’s a long story. I even got to drive his car.” Meg brags, thinking of how fun it was to crash Dean Winchester’s beloved Impala, knowing how mad it would make him to see her hurt again.

“Sam’s still alive too?” Bela asks with more urgency.

“What? Did you know those two or something?” Meg asks, wondering why Bela seems so interested in the Winchesters.

“Yes, they saved me once, from my own stupidity.”

“They tend to do stuff like that, it’s a bad habit of theirs.” Meg says, thinking of all the insane risks for others she’s seen them take.

“I hadn’t thought about them in a long time.” Bela muses.

“Feeling nostalgic?  Here, let me show you what they look like.” Meg reaches out her hand for Bela’s and pulls her out of the chair to sit beside her on the bed.

Bela grasps the offered hand gingerly, as if it might attack at any moment, but Meg puts her other hand on top holding her steady.  She sends Bela some recent memories she has of Sam and Dean in the funky old cabin, with the angel and demon proofing scrawled everywhere.  The boys are sitting next to each other on a battered red leather couch drinking beer and not saying anything but still obviously having a conversation.  It’s an amazing thing to witness and Meg transmits this through to Bela.

“So they’re still close after all this time.  I thought there was a demon that had broken them apart. Ruby or something like that.”

“Yeah, that didn’t really stick.  Those two are solid.  Forever kind of solid.” Meg says, sounding a little wistful.

“Good, from what I remember, I was jealous of them, that they had someone like that.”

“You never did?” Meg asks.

Bela shakes her head, “No, not really.”

“I didn’t either, until the angel that is.” Meg says.

“What did he do for you that a demon can’t?”

“You are curious.  Well I could try to show you if you want.” Meg offers.

“Sure, I guess.” Bela answers a little hesitantly because she’s not sure what Meg is offering, but her natural curiosity wins as usual.

Meg takes Bela’s hand again and transmits some of the memories of Cas washing her in his grace.  The all-over-body prickles, the feeling of being cleansed at the sub-atomic level, every atom back to its pristine state, vibrating with right-ness.  Bela shivers and grasps Meg’s hand tighter.

“You like that?” Meg asks, grinning to see Bela’s responsiveness.

“Yeah, more please.” Bela says panting a little with the pleasure the transmitted memories are giving her.

Meg smiles like she’s happy to be a pusher of fantasies once again, “Here, have the rest.”  She floods Bela with what it felt like to have Cas enter her in his celestial wavelength state.  Being taken over but not possessed, not like what they as demons do to humans.  This wasn’t sex or anything as mundane as that, but a true communion, between two very different beings.  His innate goodness challenged by her innate evilness, good and evil together in balance, complementing each other on every imaginable and unimaginable level.

Releasing Bela’s hand, Meg sits back and looks at the results of her sharing.  Bela sits there staring vacantly at the bedspread, a slight smile on her face as if she’s seen God or Lucifer, maybe both.

“Pretty awesome huh?” Meg asks, sounding a little smug and a little sad too, because she misses it, misses him, more than she’ll ever admit to herself.

“Yeah, I can’t really put it into words.  But I can see why you’d risk it.  Being with the angel, and Sam and Dean.”  Bela puts her face down into her hands and her body goes limp.

“You okay Bela?” Meg asks, rubbing her back gently, worried that her prison guard that she’s worked so hard to get over on her side is going crazy.

Bela doesn’t look up, but talks down to her hands after she folds them in her lap, “No, not really.  I was okay being a demon, you know, you get used to it.  But now you come and show me something like this.  And remind me of them.”

“Remind you of who?” Meg asks, hand still rubbing circles on Bela’s back.

“The Winchesters.  How they could have saved me if I hadn’t tricked them.  Just for money.  Because I liked hurting them because they were so desperately happy together.”

Meg drops her hand from Bela’s back, “They are fun to mess with, no doubt that is absolutely true.  But Bela, they couldn’t have saved you from a crossroads deal with Lilith, you know that.”

“They got someone else out of one.  Maybe they could have done it for me.  I just couldn’t trust them, couldn’t trust anyone.  Pretty much ever.” Bela trails off sadly.

Meg takes one of Bela’s hands and holds it in hers, “Bela, I’ve been a demon for so long I don’t even remember being human at this point.  But I’ll give you some free, unsolicited advice, holding onto these shreds of humanity, only prolongs it.  The pain of becoming a demon.  I’ve seen it so many times, if you just let them go, then you’re golden.  No more fighting it.  But in my long experience, you’ve got to have a reason to do it, a cause to serve.”

Bela looks at her closely, “What was your cause Meg?”

“First it was my father, Azazel, well that’s what I called him. I suppose he wasn’t really my father, but like I said, I’ve been a demon for so long, can’t remember the details.  Anyways, he killed Sam and Dean’s mom and dad and grandparents.  Dean killed him.  Seemed pretty fair.  Then Sam didn’t do what he was supposed to, take over, lead us demons.  And I admired that in a way.  He’s strong-willed for a human.  And then I followed Lucifer, especially after Sam let him out, but Sam and Dean figured out how to put him back in his cage.  All those possibilities were over, and it was all because of Crowley.  So that’s my mission, my cause.  I want him dead.”

Bela snaps herself out of listening so intently to Meg’s story, “Wow, you’re like a walking, talking demon history lesson.”

“Way to make a girl feel old, thanks.” Meg jokes.

“Didn’t mean it like that.  You’ve really been wrapped up with Sam and Dean for a long time.  It must have been strange to be on the same side as them, both going against Crowley.”

“Yeah, it was weird for all of us, but that’s where the angel came in, he kind of bridged that gap so they wouldn’t just kill me outright.  They’re smarter than they look, they’ll use any tool available when they really need it.  I was the sharpest tool in the shed at the time.”

“I wish I could let you out or something.” Bela says a little sadly.

“I know, but you can’t.  Not and live.” Meg answers, touching Bela’s cheek gently.

Bela leans into Meg’s touch, it’s the first gentle touch she’s felt in as long as she can remember, “I’ll keep giving you extra fruit. I’m sorry that’s about all I can give without someone noticing.”

Meg leans over and kisses Bela on the lips oh so softly, and whispers, “Thank you Bela.”

Bela responds to the kiss, embracing Meg and tilting her head to make their mouth align, she opens hers and Meg’s tongue enters her, taking over, sweeping through possessively. Bela moans into Meg’s mouth at the feeling of being possessed in a good way for once.  By someone who she wants to let in, not someone who’s being forced on her.

Meg’s hands are all over Bela, pushing up her shirt to roam her bare back, finally pulling the shirt over her head and off. She pushes Bela down on to the bed and takes her own shirt off slowly watching Bela’s huge green eyes darken with desire.  Meg lays herself over Bela, pinning her down, both gasping at the touch of their heated skin.

Bela holds Meg close and moves herself so that one of Meg’s legs is between hers, she grips it tightly between her thighs and starts to rub herself on Meg in a slow pumping grind. She feels so out of control but so good, there hasn’t been pleasure like this in Hell, not for a long time.  And only when it was used as a prelude to unimaginable pain.  This is something entirely different, something she’s choosing. Bela loses herself as she kisses Meg deeply.

Feeling this woman writhing under her and her mouth opening so willingly, Meg decides to take full advantage, because she might never have the chance again, and maybe it will lead to her escaping Crowley somehow. She moves one hand down between them and undoes the top of Bela’s pants.  Bela finally gets the idea and lifts up so Meg can work them down her thighs and off.   Meg reluctantly lets go of Bela’s mouth and slides down her body slowly, taking one nipple into her mouth and sucking and biting in a maddening teasing swirl.

Bela moans so loudly, but she’s heedless of any danger that someone will hear them over the noise of Hell outside in the corridor. For now there’s only Meg’s hot, searing mouth and her hands, touching her down below where she’s so wet, passing through her short curly hair and parting her folds.  Skillful fingers search through and bring up the wetness, gathering it up to lube the way across her clit for a few delicious rubs. She presses up into Meg’s fingers, hungry for more friction. 

 “You gonna come for me Bela? Just like this?” Meg asks in a throaty purr.

And she can’t answer, Bela has no words because the pleasure has just overwhelmed her as Meg’s fingers speed up and press harder flicking and rubbing in just the right way over her clit, her other hand on one breast pulling and stroking her nipple, Meg’s mouth still working on the other nipple, it’s so hard and stiff and sensitive.  Then Meg bites down on it and Bela comes with a loud cry of pleasure, bucking up into Meg’s hand, flooding with even more wetness.  Her body shakes a little with the last of orgasm’s rush.

Meg removes her hand from Bela’s wet cunt, and licks it slowly, watching Bela’s reaction. She’s so wet herself from Bela’s cries and kisses and Bela doesn’t disappoint. 

Bela flips them over, so that she’s on top, and attacks Meg’s mouth taking it in hard demanding kisses, tongue sweeping in, fucking in and out.  And it doesn’t compare to Cas and his angelic grace and power, it’s more earthy and real, so passion filled, from someone long denied anything good at all.  Meg lets herself be moved by this girl, her desperation for some contact, and some remaining shot at grasping anything good in this long afterlife. Finally Bela slows down the kisses and sits up.  She looks down at Meg and asks, “Want me to?” and gestures at Meg’s pants.

 Meg just nods, letting her do the work of getting the rest of her clothes off. Watching Bela’s beautiful body move as she bends and turns.

Bela runs her hands up Meg’s legs, up her inner thighs across that softest of skin and dives in with searching fingers between them.  She moans when she feels how wet Meg already is and her mouth starts salivating at the thought of tasting it.

Meg watches as Bela lowers herself down towards her small bush, and sees her pink tongue come out, beginning to lick at her outer folds. She moves her legs apart a little to give Bela more room to work.

Bela’s hand parts her and her tongue reaches in, gathering up all the wetness pushing it up towards her clit.  She strokes over it gently at first, teasing at the hood, and then diving in pointedly for direct stimulation.  When she hears Meg’s response she continues, alternating between that hard direct attack and larger swirling licks.

It doesn’t take long before Meg has her hands deeply wrapped in the hair on the back of Bela’s head, holding her face in the right spot, grinding herself hard against Bela’s tongue and lips.  She feels her toes start to curl up with the coursing pleasure that’s ramping up in her body and she lets herself fall over into it.  She’s swept away in the rush of coming, Bela licking and sucking her until she stops shaking and pushes Bela’s head away a little because it’s just too sensitive. 

Bela looks up at her from between her legs with a shiny-wet, beautiful smile.  “That good for you too?” she asks.

Meg laughs, “Yeah, pretty damn awesome.”

“Good.  I know from your memories it doesn’t compare to the angel.”

“Hey Bela, just stop it already.  It was great.  You’re great.  And most importantly, you’re here, he’s not.” Meg pulls her up, licks her face clean and then kisses her deeply, loving the taste of herself on top of Bela’s sweetness.

All this kindness and care is getting to Bela, it’s suddenly just too much, because she can’t have it, not more than this one time, and the thought of that hurts, and so she gets up from the bed quickly, searching for her clothes.

“You okay?” Meg asks, stretching out on the bed, enjoying her post-orgasm nakedness.

“Yeah, I just gotta go before someone notices I’m still in here.” Bela says as she slips her shirt back on.

“Oh I’m sure they’ve been watching.” Meg observes.

“Who?” Bela asks, as she buttons up her pants.

“Crowley, his minions, the usual.”

“Great, didn’t think of that.” Bela finds both of her shoes and puts them on, no one wants to walk around Hell barefoot.  She’s learned that the hard way.

“It going to be a problem?” Meg asks.  Not that she can do anything about it.

‘No, what more can they do to me that they haven’t already done?  Hell’s kinda pointless that way you know?  Besides, it was worth it.” Bela leans over Meg, brushes one hand over her breasts and kisses her one last time.

When their lips part, Meg says, “Glad you thought so.”

“Bye Meg.” Bela leaves, re-locking the door behind her.

“See ya Bela.” Meg says to the empty room.  She lies there naked for a while, wondering if “they” are watching or not.  She considers getting off one more time but when she touches herself, she doesn’t feel the usual tingle.  All she feels is the absence, of another’s touch.  There’s nothing like the aftermath of sex to remind you of how alone you really are.

~FIN~


End file.
